Coaxial cables are used in many applications, such as local area networks or cable television (CATV). In these types of applications, when a computer system is removed from the local area network or a television receiver is removed from the CATV cabling network, the cable should be terminated to avoid undue signal reflections or an impedance mismatch. Prior cabling systems have implemented an external terminator which needs to be installed on the end of the cable once the computer system or the television receiver is disconnected from the cabling system. External terminators can become lost or misplaced, and require manual installation or removal whenever a computer system or television receiver is connected to or disconnected from the cabling system.
A self-terminating coaxial connector is described in U.S. Pat. No.4,660,921 to Hauver (the '921 patent), assigned to LRC Electronics, to whom the present application is also assigned. The connector of the '921patent has a resistor which is bonded into a cavity in the body of the connector. The connector of the '921patent also includes a flat conductive element that contacts another conductive element which selectively makes contact with the resistor.